


New Romantics

by BeesAreAwesome



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Digital Painting, Fan Art, London backdrop, M/M, Original Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome
Summary: Hannigram fan art! Characters from the extended universe: Mads as Tristan (King Arthur) and Hugh as Kyle (New Adventures of Robin Hood). Got this pair from a random ship generator, and I love it! Decided on going with a late 70s theme (hence the title New Romantics). Hope you all like it!





	New Romantics




End file.
